freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevalier Civil War
The Chevalier Civil War is an ongoing armed conflict between rival factions within the Chevalier defense organization. The conflict began in mid-2065 during the Busters Arc and has continued into the Exit Revenant Arc. Background As humanity's only defense force against the Nova threat, the Chevalier stands as the most influential political entity in the world. Despite this standing, the organization has often found itself at odds with its own Chief Scientist, Dr. Gengo Aoi. Being the creator of the Pandora System and various other projects that have proven vital to humanity's survival, Gengo has enjoyed absolute scientific authority within the organization as well as immense global influence for decades. As a result, a hostile relationship between the Chevalier committee and Gengo has existed for a number of years especially due to Gengo's distrust over the unethical decisions of the Chevalier, their obsession with global power, and their insistence on pandering to the public for approval and economic support. This hostility eventually came to a head in 2065. Seiga Heavy Industries, a corporation heavily affiliated with the Chevalier, attempted to diminish Gengo's authority by sabotaging his new Valkyrie Project. This interference inadvertently initiated the 12th Nova Clash. Although Gengo had placed counter measures in place to deal with the sabotage, he is caught off-guard by the evolving abilities of the Nova. As a result, Gengo has no choice but to deploy the Legendary Pandora, immensely powerful prototypes that he had kept secret from the Chevalier. Outraged over Gengo's secrecy and deception, the committee demanded that Gengo had over all of his research and any new data on the Nova obtained from the recent clash. Unwilling to hand over the Legendary Pandora, knowledge of the Transcendent Pandora, or his research, which is revealed to contain scientific knowledge on the Nova threat that has not been made public, Gengo retreats to Japan and initiates a rebellion against the Chevalier. Combatants Conflict Opening Salvo Due to the political machinations of Gengo, the Chevalier were not able to take immediate action to quash his rebellion while Gengo continued to amass economic support from benefactors across the world. Hampered by a damaged reputation from various scandals and a Commander-in-Chief whose loyalty was in question, the committee could do nothing as Gengo gathered funds and personnel to his headquarters in Japan, aided by second-in-command Su-Na Lee. Members of the organization strongly fear the possibility of Gengo becoming ruler of the world, despite Gengo making no such moves to do so. Unwilling to stand by and allow their authority to be taken away, the committee turned to former Commander Radox Phantomheim for help. A well-known rival of Gengo, Radox had previously served as the Chevalier's leader before resigning in disgrace after the E-Pandora Project. The Chevalier secretly supplied Radox with prototype Plasma Stigmata and tasked him with carrying out Operation Cat Killer, the assassination of Gengo Aoi. Radox quickly assembled a team of former, insane Pandora and deployed the assassins to Japan. They covertly approached Gengo's headquarters where they promptly launched a frontal attack. Due to their experimental Stigmata, Gengo's conventional forces were unable to combat them and suffered severe casualties. Although matched by the Legendary Pandora's abilities, the Busters' technology accidentally triggered the 13th Nova Clash. Taking advantage of the chaos, assassin Isuzu Sawatari hunted down and attempted to kill Gengo, who was planning on leaving for West Genetics in order to attain the means to end the Nova Clash. Her attempt was foiled by the combined efforts of Su-Na Lee, Amelia Evans, and Scarlett Ohara. She is captured and taken to West Genetics as a prisoner. Gengo arrives safely at the academy and his forces manage to put an end to the clash. During the conflict, one assassin, Isabella Lucas, managed to escape and returned to Radox, providing information on her experiences and being reinstated into the Chevalier as a First Lieutenant. War Preparations With the failure of Operation Cat Killer, the Chevalier and Gengo's faction make preparations for further conflict. The committee has Radox reinstated as Commander-in-Chief and officially brand Gengo a traitor. Following the destruction of his base, Gengo moves his military forces to West Genetics, where he convinces the academy' staff to side with him. At the same time, Gengo wished to know the full truth of Maria Lancelot's will, and sent his grandson Kazuya to another dimension in his clandestine project, Operation Exit Revenant. Doing so came at the cost of Arcadia Aoi and the Legendary Pandora, barring Lucy Aoi becoming immobile to fuel the project. With five of Gengo's strongest forces incapacitated, Atsuko Seiga, who did not truly side with Gengo, leaks this information to Radox, who decides to wage his war. Radox immediately has Plasma Stigmata mass produced and equipped to Chevalier Pandora in the form of Plasma Suits that far surpass the Pandora Mode. Desperate to kill Gengo and defeat the Legendary Pandora, Radox has enlisted the entirety of the Chevalier's European and Asian armies in the form of eleven Pandora platoons spread across a squadron of Osprey aircraft and a substantial naval force. The targets consist of the 232 people within West Genetics, even those innocent and unaware of the machinations behind the scenes. They have been marked as traitors. Gengo's current forces consist of Commander Su-Na Lee, Amelia Evans, Lucy Aoi, the Transcendent Pandora, the Valkyries, and the rest of West Genetics' Pandora forces. Nova Interference To be added References See Also Category:Technical terms Category:Freezing Manga story arcs